


Distrust

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddy's first impression of Hadrian hadn't been the best.  But then, she had history, and sometimes it caused her to jump to conclusions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distrust

“Freddy, would you be a dear and go hand off this stack to Jez? I don’t know why her veterinary forms ended up in with my requisitions and I need to run these down to Major Sayer.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Freddy’s shy respectful voice replied as she scooped the stack of forms off the desk.

Zenia’s laughter was gentle and warm despite her outwardly hard appearance. Trying not to show that she’d jumped a little bit in surprise, Freddy looked back from the doorway at her new officer.

“Ma’am?”

“You needn’t call me that, Freddy; I’m happy for you to call me Zenia when its just us in the office. My kids may call me mum, but you’re far too old to be one of them, and I’d much prefer to think of us as equals, alright?”

With a tentative nod, Freddy turned and continued on her way. Zenia shook her head at the slim retreating form of her corporal. The Major had hand-picked the girl and she certainly seemed to be highly competent, but Zenia was beginning to see why she’d been sent here. The girl desperately needed her confidence built up. She was painfully shy despite her skill at the position. No matter, now that she was getting a sense for what she’d been given, Zenia was more than happy to offer guidance and encouragement, helping Freddy to become the capable junior officer she had the potential to be, with a gentle nudge along the way.

Collecting her own stack of papers, Zenia Rivers began the trek down to the supplies and transportation pool on TEAR’s ground floor. An hour or two more and she’d be able to hand the rest of the clean up of their new office suit to Freddy while she went to collect her kids from school.

Taking the elevator to the second floor, Freddy walked down the hall to where the office and labs were for the veterinary division. Tapping her wristband against the ID scanner by the door, the stack of papers in her arms slid out of the folder and onto the floor. Blushing hotly from the collar of her lavender shirt to the roots of her flaming red hair, she stooped down to pick them up. 

“Here, let me give you a hand.” The voice was smooth, cultured, and very male, making Freddy duck her head down to hide her expression.

“Thank you, sir,” she whispered politely.

“The pleasure is absolutely mine,” Hadrian replied, giving her a wide and sensuous smile that he knew damned well looked good on his features. “Now, tell me, what else can I do for you, my dear?”

“Is Miss Church in? Captain Rivers asked me to drop these papers off with her.”

“Jex’s down in the menagerie visiting to our newest addition. I’m Doctor Hadrian Stockbridge, the new vet.”

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Freddy’s voice was polite and quiet, as she regained some of her composure.

“And who might you be? We haven’t been properly introduced,” he pointed out, drawing her further into the room with a gentle hand on her elbow.

“Freddy Herlihy, sir.”

“Call me Hadrian, please. I don’t stand on ceremony. I’m not here at TEAR very often but Jex asked me to pay a visit.”

Freddy put the stack of forms down on the lab bench where she’d seen Jex working during her previous visits. Looking out through the windows into the menagerie, she spotted the tiny blond woman in the horse enclosure. Freddy smiled at the sight as Jez rubbed down a wobbly little foal no bigger than knee high as it’s mama watched closely. The foal appeared to be just born, four spindly legs splayed out awkwardly as it stumbled it’s way to mama’s side to drink hungrily.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?”

This time, Freddy did jump. Beside her ear, near enough to feel the warmth of his breath, Doctor Stockbridge’s voice was far too close for comfort. He smelled of cologne. Expensive and musky, and Freddy’s mind went blank with panic. Scrambling to get some distance from the man, Freddy slid sideways down the length of the lab table, and looked frantically for a gracious way to leave. Before she could think of a solution, the lab door opened and her officer came in swinging.

“Major Stockbridge. I see you’ve met my corporal, Miss Herlihy. And now I’d thank you kindly to keep your hands off her. Or do I need to speak to DAVRS about your conduct?”

Shooting a grateful look at her superior, Freddy quickly left the room without looking back. Walking quickly to the elevator, she made her way back to their assigned offices on the third floor before curling up in a chair and sobbing. Captain Rivers re-appeared ten minutes later, kneeling down to silently hand her a tissue.

“He had no right to do that, Freddy and I’ve told him so. If he does it again, you tell me, okay? That sort of behaviour is completely unacceptable from an officer towards a junior NCO. Why in the world didn’t you stand up for yourself?”

Freddy hiccupped slightly, and looked more upset. Patting her back awkwardly, Zenia sighed.

“When you’re ready to talk about it, I’ll listen. But for now, just promise me you’ll always come tell me when one of the lads is misbehaving.”

Still refusing to look her in the eye, Freddy nodded her agreement. 

“Now why don’t you take a few minutes to compose yourself, then we’ll get back to making heads or tails of this mess? You’re doing a fine job, Freddy. I expect you’ll have this all sorted out in record time.”


End file.
